Leçon à Costa del Sol
by Azilia07
Summary: /One-shot/ Des congés choisis à la courte paille, jeu maudit remporté par ce rouquin qui avait choisi Costa del Sol. Ces congés auraient pu se passer tranquillement si seulement, elle n'était pas en telle compagnie.


One-shot écrit suite à la demande d'une amie qui voulait une fic sur un de ses couples fétiches. J'ose espérer que les partisans et non-partisans de ce couple aimeront aussi cet écrit. Je rassure, il n'y a aucune guimauve, juste un brin de tendresse avec beaucoup d'humour.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Costa del Sol, cité balnéaire la plus réputé sur la Planète et lieu favori de toutes les personnes voulant goûter aux joies des vacances dans un cadre estival. Le climat était tel que durant toute l'année, il régnait un été éternel ce qui avait amené la ville à vivre essentiellement du tourisme. Elena ne cherchait pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur l'économie si particulière de la ville, quel était le dernier grand gagnant du concours de sculptures de sable ou même pourquoi le Lullamakobu était la nouvelle boisson à la mode. Elle s'était retrouvée dans cette ville contre sa volonté, et son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Elle était plongée dans une colère froide que seuls démontraient ses bras obstinément croisés. La jeune Turk se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient emmené jusqu'à devoir porter ce maillot de bain ridicule et se retrouver ici, sur une plage emplie de touristes en tout genre.

Comme tout employé ayant mené dignement le travail qui lui avait été incombé, les Turks avaient eu droit à quelques jours de congés que la plupart avaient accueilli avec soulagement. Elena se voyait déjà profiter du luxe rare qu'était la grasse matinée lorsque Reno voulut lancer un défi à la courte paille. Le but étant que celui qui remporterait la partie choisirait le lieu où se dérouleraient les congés pour le reste du groupe. Elena voulut protester, sentant que la malchance allait faire des siennes tandis que Rude restait plongé dans son mutisme profond.

Elena avait donc du tirer la paille tant maudite. L'hurlement de joie poussé par Reno lui fit craindre le pire. Et ses craintes furent rapidement fondées lorsque celui-ci annonça leur destination : Costa del Sol. Peut-être que cette fois-ci leurs congés se passeraient mieux que la dernière fois à Utaï, destination là aussi choisi par Reno suite à une victoire à la courte paille encore une fois. La jeune femme se doutait que le rouquin avait habilement triché mais à deux voix contre une, elle perdait d'avance. Se rangeant donc à l'avis général, Elena s'était donc retrouvé dans la ville balnéaire.  
Le plus grand problème n'était pas de se promener en maillot de bain, elle avait connu bien pire. Son plus grand souci était d'être, à un moment ou un autre, obligée d'entrer dans l'eau. Non qu'elle soit phobique au point de ne pouvoir approcher du liquide. Non, le problème était tout autre. Un problème dont elle avait honte et que seules quelques personnes connaissaient. Si jamais les autres venaient à l'apprendre...

- Yo, Elena ! Tu rêvasses dans ton coin ?

La jeune femme sursauta bien malgré elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Reno débarque ainsi. Le Turk affichait son éternel sourire moqueur, ayant adopté le vêtement typique de la ville, à savoir le maillot de bain. Elena ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, n'étant pas habitué à voir un homme avec peu de vêtements. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Turk, elle était avant tout une jeune femme dont certains traits de caractère étaient encore rattachés à l'enfance. Encore heureux que seul Reno se tenait devant elle, et non Tseng. Là, sa réaction aurait été des plus disproportionnées.  
Constatant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, Reno secoua sa main devant les yeux d'Elena.

- T'as jamais vu un mec dans ta vie ? Tu ne t'es pas encore fait dépuceler, ma jolie ?

Riant aux éclats, Reno eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Furibonde, Elena partit, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : s'éloigner au plus vite de cet individu. Ce qui était hors de question de la part de ce dernier qui suivait nonchalamment la jeune femme.

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner, El' ?  
- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'activités, et mon prénom est Elena, pas El'.- Joue pas les sérieuses. C'est les vacances ! Et duit dit vacances dit jolies jeunes filles en bikini et jeux dans l'eau !  
- Parle pour toi... Reno !

N'attendant pas que la jeune femme soit d'accord avec son programme de congés, Reno la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant bien malgré elle vers la mer. Elena tenta de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur, cherchant à empêcher l'inéluctable. Ce que Reno ne comprit absolument pas.

- El'. A quoi çà sert que tu portes un maillot de bain si tu ne vas pas dans l'eau ?  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as obligé de le porter ! Et je n'irais pas là-bas !

Reno cessa de tirer la jeune femme derrière lui, la prenant par les épaules. Son regard prit un aspect sérieux qu'il était bien rare de voir chez lui, jouant habituellement les gamins.

- Pourquoi ? Pour quel motif ? Parce que ton Tseng-sama n'est pas dans les parages ?  
- Non, non. C'est que...

Le regard scrutateur de Reno n'aidait aucunement Elena qui cherchait un mensonge probable de la sortir de ce guêpier. Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour feindre ou dissimuler des informations capitales, son éternel côté bavard reprenant le dessus. Cherchant du regard une aide providentielle qui ne venait pas, la jeune femme finit par laisser échapper quelques mots.

- Je... ne sais pas nager.

Le silence s'abattit tel une chape de plomb, Elena attendant la moquerie qui n'allait pas tarder à fuser. Reno n'était pas connu pour sa galanterie ou sa douceur. Le rire nerveux qui secoua le jeune homme conforta Elena dans son idée.

- Tu... Tu te fiches de moi, El' !  
- Non.

Le rire venait de s'étrangler dans la gorge de Reno alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient devant l'incrédulité des propos de la jeune femme.

- Une Turk qui ne sait pas nager... Mais comment t'as rejoint la Shinra ? Par promotion canapé ?  
- Reno !  
- Avoue que la question se pose tout de même.  
- On peut la poser pour toi, justement.  
- T'aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Reno en reprenant son éternel sourire moqueur.

Elena abandonna rapidement la joute verbale, s'avouant vaincue. Elle se douta par avance de la réaction de Reno : fier de sa découverte, il en ferait part à son collègue inséparable Rude et menacerait la jeune femme de dévoiler son secret si jamais elle était en désaccord sur quoi que ce soit. C'était Reno. Il savait tirer profit de n'importe quelle situation à son avantage. Et au détriment des autres.

Voulant repartir ruminer sa défaite, Elena amorça un demi-tour qui fut interrompu par la main de Reno qui la saisissait à nouveau. Main qui exerça une traction irrésistible et qui l'attirait à nouveau vers l'eau qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Elena ne comprenait pas. N'avait-elle pas avoué son absence de connaissances en termes de natation ? Reno allait-il en profiter pour se moquer d'elle et lui faire à nouveau remarquer qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine qui cherchait à rejoindre la cour des grands ?  
Une poussée dans son dos la fit chuter parmi les vagues qui se brisaient sur la plage, lui faisant boire une tasse d'eau salée. La jeune femme s'ébroua, toussant pour recracher l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler sous l'effet du choc. Elle jeta un regard noir à Reno qui arborait une mine des plus satisfaites.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Reno ?  
- Je vais t'apprendre à nager. Je suis un très bon professeur ! Et comme çà, tu pourras te vanter auprès de ton Tseng-sama.

N'attendant pas, comme à son habitude, une quelconque réponse, Reno entra dans l'eau, saisissant Elena par les hanches. Ce que cette dernière répliqua par une gifle retentissante. Cherchant à ne pas sourciller malgré la douleur cuisante de sa joue, Reno expliqua la raison de son geste qui pouvait paraître déplacé.

- Je cherche à t'apprendre comment nager ! Sois coopérative !  
- Avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire...

Reno soupira, levant les yeux au ciel devant un tel argument. Prenant à cœur son rôle de professeur, Reno tenta d'inculquer quelques données théoriques à la jeune femme, se recevant plusieurs fois des coups lorsque sa main dérapait sur une partie anatomique. Mais malgré les multiples prises de bec, Elena finit par nager sur quelques mètres sans risquer de se noyer. Exploit que la jeune femme accueillit avec sourire alors qu'elle remarquait que les leçons avaient duré longtemps vu la teinte crépusculaire que prenait le ciel.

- Alors, El' ? Avoue que je suis un excellent professeur !  
- Un grand vantard surtout, rétorqua la jeune femme, lasse de ce comportement immature. Je vais me coucher...  
- Seule ou accompagnée ?

La boutade fut récompensée par un formidable coup de poing qui cette fois atteignit son objectif. Se massant la joue, Reno regarda la fine silhouette disparaître dans l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient le temps de leurs congés. Ces vacances s'annonçaient bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.


End file.
